


I hope you know

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Coda, Cute, Episode: s03e05 Anything for You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald Cobblepot is a softy, Realizations, Short & Sweet, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: Alternative ending to that damn hug at the end of Gotham: Season 3 Episode 5- Anything for You, because the feels are killing me





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because i have a lot of feels and we all needed more <3 *crying commences*
> 
> Enjoy!

It isn’t supposed to happen.

Not really.

Two bad guys gone _good_ \- for the time being- living in the same home, the same _castle_ really, as if maybe things could go right.

Oswald’s hope has diminished these past few years, but with Edward Nygma employed and sturdy by his side as a friend, it terrifies him because it’s somehow coming back.

The aspirations, the dreams.

Everytime Oswald catches his eye and watches his crooked smile slide his way softly, the grip on his tie right before they part ways for the night and leaving him… Breathless.

Edward’s room is too close.

And yet, too far away for Oswald’s liking.

The man, once a colleague, was once an enemy, now suddenly a companion that he doesn’t want to lose- _Wait, no, that’s not it._

He _can’t_ lose him.

Not now.

But… It wouldn’t make sense.

The evil laugh that falls from those lips, the crazy look that sparkles mercilessly in the midst of trouble…

And those goddamn riddles!

They shouldn’t… Make him feel hot inside, but the intricate maze inside of Edward Nygma’s mind intrigues him and he’s a mystery Oswald wishes to solve.

And almost losing Edward at the party had made his heart drop so low that he couldn’t imagine a way out of the depths it would have put him in.

He could have kissed him, right then and there on that stage, and as he fixes a hot cup of ginger tea with honey, Oswald almost regrets not doing so.

Gripping the edge of the granite, he breathes in deeply and attempts to stop the shake that runs down his spine and tingles in his bad leg like an annoying tic. “It’s impossible,” he hisses to himself, chiding all the silly thoughts running through his mind.

It takes a minute, but at the sound of Edward’s sore cough echoing through the lonesome hall, Oswald gathers his composure and limps over to where the taller man is seated next to the fire.

Oswald must imagine the happy glint in Edward’s eyes as they smile at each other, handing him the tea, telling him who knows what exactly. He knows talking about his mother all the time probably isn’t what this riddled man wishes to hear, but it comforts him to speak of her, and Edward doesn’t seem to mind _that_ much.

He shivers as he examines the dark bruises corrupting Edward’s ivory skin, and he wants to reach out and fix everything that is wrong, anything that would hurt him.

But it’s selfish of him so he just asks questions, praying that the answers are less of an enigma than his companion already is.

The conversation is steering somewhere that feels deep and personal and too close and Oswald just wants to reach out and grasp it and never let go.

Even if it scares him a bit.

“And once again you’re the city’s hero,” Edward says to him, expression genuine and eyes kind. Oswald realizes he actually does enjoy that particular glint of darkness from time to time.

“You were almost killed,” he whispers, thoughts jumbled from being caught up inside them.

“But you saved me. Again.” Edward coughs, and Oswald swallows, heart racing. “I hope you know, Oswald…

“I would do anything for you.”

Oswald swallows silently, an unfamiliar warm feeling unfurling inside of him and causing his fingers to shake in anticipation.

“You can always count on me.”

It feels like hours, looking into this… This psychopath’s eyes, and he doesn’t feel afraid, but rather like he’s exactly where he should be and it’s a pensive, gorgeous feeling.

Suddenly, without any thought, Oswald is leaning forward, hand finding Edward’s in the thin space between their thighs.

Their lips meet, cool meeting a foreign warmth, and he gasps again.

It’s chaste though; Oswald pulls away just as quickly in fear.

But Edward looks softer than he has ever seen him, and the taller man lunges towards him again, mouths colliding, rougher this time.

He grapples at Edward’s thin robe, breath stolen away as he’s pushed against the arm of the couch and kissed deeply.

“Wait, wait,” he pants, pulling away a bit, nose running gently across Edwards. “Your bruises.”

“I’ve dealt with worse,” Edward confesses with that damn smile, sliding the back of his hand across Oswald’s cheek.

“Still.”

With a chuckle, he’s pulled in again and he’s melting into the cushions as a larger body moves on top of him, taking charge without ask.

“Thank you,” Oswald chokes out breathlessly as Edward unravels his bowtie with nimble fingers and presses his lips to Oswald’s jaw.

“Anything for you, darling,” Edward rumbles, a teasing, thoughtful smirk pulling up his mouth, dirty and dark and making a delicious shiver run up his spine.

 

Who knew two very incredibly messed up people could find uncanny solace in each other?

It turns out that this isn’t impossible, and maybe Oswald Cobblepot is finally realizing it.


End file.
